


About Notebooks and Doodles

by hoonhao_love



Series: Hyunlix Universe 🌌 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hyunjin is a soft idiot, M/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: "I'm not stalking you, exactly, it's just that you put my notebook in your bag and I'm waiting for a good moment to steal it back before you see the doodles I did of you in it" AU





	About Notebooks and Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Felix is confused, to put it simply.

Why?

One, because his friends think that his seatmate from chemistry class is stalking him and that he, might, have a crush on him.

Two, because his seatmate from chemistry class is, actually, stalking him.

Three, because it looks like his seatmate from chemistry class has a crush _not_ on him, but on his bag instead, since Felix has seen him eyeing his bag like a candy.

He has no clue as to what to make of it, honestly. If he was a little bold he'd probably walk up to the hot dude and ask him what his problem was. But Felix is shy, in spite of coming off as loud and bright. He is shy, and hence he ignores his friends' teasing and acts like he didn't see the hot dude eyeing his bag like it's planning to ask it out. _Oh, how Felix isn't jealous of his bag right now._

Really.

He isn't.

Who gets jealous of their backpack?

_Not Felix._

Huffing loudly when the teasing doesn't seem like it's going to stop anytime soon, he grabs his bag and hitches it up his shoulder and glares at all the mischievous smiles directed at him. Seungmin and Jeongin even wiggle their eyebrows at the older, resulting in Felix's expression to morph into a disgusted one.

_Why was he friends with these cartoons again?_

"I'm off to library, in case y'all _genuinely_ need me," he says, spitting out the word 'genuinely', knowing fully well they'll never need him genuinely. It's not like Jeongin or Seungmin or Jisung is going to drop dead any time soon for him to be needed genuinely.

Sad really.

"Okay, enjoy!" Jeongin chimes loudly, his obnoxious voice making the hot dude turn around a little, Felix scrambling a little to look like he wasn't staring him.

Lil' Brat is what Jeongin is.

Huh, sounds like a stage name.

Sounds like Jeongin's stage name.

"Oh," Jisung wonders loudly, nudging Seungmin to play along with, making Felix roll his eyes at the obnoxious duo. "You're going to the library?" Seungmin follows obediently, smiling at Jisung when the older hums in approval.  
"Alone, Felix?" Jisung then replies, his eyes solely trained on the hot dude who has began to pack his bag hastily.

Why is Felix waiting? He should just leave.

"Hush up and leave me alone. Don't reach out to me unless one of y'all stop breathing. For real," with that he pats Jeongin on his head, ruffling the maknae's hair to annoy him.

Pushing open the cafeteria door, he walks in to the empty hallway, teachers' loud voice filtering through the closed classroom doors, filling the silence. Climbing up the staircase, he makes his way to his locker to dump all his unwanted books and to gather the books needed for his next class. This hallway is always eerily quiet, not even a single noise. Humming to make this feel a little less unnerving, he swaps the books, easily making his bag a lot lighter.  
He eyes his locker, it was a little messy but Felix liked it a little messy. A neat locker always makes him feel weird and kind of makes him anxious. He doesn't know why, but it does. Thankfully none of his friends are neat, each of them a new level of messiness. Jisung's locker has more food items than books, something Felix actually doesn't mind since the rapper shares it with him. Jeongin has stray music notes all over place, half of them crinkled due to his habit of just dumping books over them before looking. Seungmin's locker is the mini war field. Does he even need to clarify that?  
Smiling softly as he thinks of his friends, the first bunch of people he befriended on his first day, he reinserts few of the books he had previously dumped in his bag. They're the kind of people you're a little skeptical at first, but after warming up, you can't just imagine not being friends with them.

Shoving in the last set of notes in his bag, he zips it, swinging it over his shoulder. Just as he is about to close the locker, he hears loud and fast footsteps climbing up the floor. Being the curious little cookie, he peeks from behind the pillar placed randomly in the middle of the hallway ( _whoever designed the floor, hated schools with a passion_ ). His eyes widen when the hot dude from a while ago runs up the staircase, making his way (most probably) to the library on the next floor.

Maybe they weren't kidding when they said he might have a crush on him, but Felix wants to believe that he likes his bag more. Felix has never seen anyone staring at the bag with such calculating gaze, as if plotting a murder silently.

He gasps, what if the hot dude wants something from him? Besides his bag? What if he wants money? Which is stupid because the hot dude was wearing _the_ Gucci shirt yesterday. His shirt alone costs more than Felix's bag and books combined. Even the cards in his bag wouldn't add up to come close to that cost. So why was the guy behind his bag, if not for money?

Surely not for notes since Felix has seen him doodle in the margin of his notebook full of notes. So why exactly?

 

________

  
Walking in the library, Felix hadn't seen the guy immediately. He had made an educated guess that the guy must be busy studying somewhere in the corner, his notebooks spread around on the table. _Oh, who is he kidding!_ He was surprised to see that the guy hadn't turned the place upside down searching for Felix's bag.

Shrugging, he had walked inside, the cool air hitting him, resulting in a trail of light goosebumps all over his exposed arms. Dropping his bag on the first available corner, Felix had wondered to the back where he knew Biology textbook was waiting for him to be read. Weaving through the isles of bookshelves, he had made his way to the back.

Right now, as he searched for that one biology book he was studying from when he was here last time, he catches the hot dude suspiciously making his way to the front, where there was only one table and the one which was unoccupied and the one where Felix had left his bag on.

Panicking slightly, he slowly, hiding behind the shelves, follows the guy. The student looks like he knows what he is doing and where he is going, though his body language isn't very confident, his footsteps are a lot confident. Just as Felix slips behind another bookshelf unnoticed, the guy straightens up and turns back, eyes wandering to where Felix had initially been. The guy's eyes widen a little, trying to look not suspicious, but failing horribly. Turning his head back, he walks the rest of the distance with quick and large strides, Felix cursing as he had to speed up switching the shelves.

As soon as the hot slash creepy dude (mostly hot) reaches near the table, the guy quickly vanishes behind the bookshelf that was placed next to the table Felix had left his bag on.

Tiptoeing his way to the last shelf, that separated Felix from the area, he pushes away a few books out of his view to keep an eye on the intruder. On reaching, he realises that the guy is stealing something from his bag. What - _a notebook? Felix's fucking precious notebook? How very dare he?!_

Fuming, Felix angrily stomps out of his hiding and instead walks right behind the guy, who is still busy pulling out the book. Felix crosses his arms over the chest and taps his feet on the carpeted floor, the carpet absorbing the sound.

The guy opens the book and goes through a few pages and then sighs loudly, "Oh, thank god he didn't see these," he mutters throwing Felix in a loop of confusion.

_What? What had Felix not seen?_

_Had he left some love letters and now he was here to collect them?_

This surprise was killing him.

Before Felix reacts to the, well, situation at hand, the guy turns around and freezes immediately, eyes darting left and right in quick succession.

"Uh...?"

"What did I not see?" Felix settles on asking, like a very responsible citizen.

"Uh....?"

"Before I report you for the attempt of stealing, tell me!" he whisper yells, scaring the guy. He suddenly starts apologising, a mess of _I'm sorry_ and _please, don't_. "Dude, calm your balls and answer my question," Felix grumbles and stares in amusement as the red blooms on the guy's face.

"I- I- Uh, my book... You took by mistake so... I was collecting it.. " he stutters his way through, refusing to look at Felix's narrowed eyes. He opens the index page and almost shoves it into Felix's face, making Felix take a step back to be able to actually see the book. The name is missing in the name field, he notes. Then he eyes the topics in the index field, handwriting a little too hard to understand but definitely not his own, top of the page has a huge ink mark.

"Let's say I believe you for a minute. Why didn't you ask me instead? I would have given you instead of you following me around!" he says, though he knows it's the guys book alright. That ink stain would have driven Felix crazy if the book had been his.

A surprised look crosses his features, his ear tips getting red under Felix's heated gaze, "You knew I was.. Uh, following?"

 _"_ Yeah, and now my friends think you've a fucking crush on me!" Felix replies bitterly . This guy is hot and not crushing on Felix, that's not upsetting at all.  _Nope._

Well, well, the guy blushes deep red at that, mumbling apologies.

"I.. Uh, I drew doodles of you and I didn't want you to see them? I didn't want my crush to think I was creepy?"

"If you were answering test right now, you'd fail, boy. Why you gotta frame your answers as questions? Do I look like I'd know why you draw doodles of your cru- _wait_? Did you just I was your crush? Have you been drawing me?!" Felix asks, freaking out, rushing over to clutch at the taller boy's shoulder, shaking him until he has to move his hair out of his eyes.

"Uh, I... No!" the creepy guy exclaims, red traveling from his neck to cheeks, and then ears. "I - I said beau! Haha, yeah, beau... " he fumbles, scratching his head and staring at his own feet. Felix raises an eyebrow sassily, feeling little salty that the guy wasn't crushing on him.

_What even Lee Felix?_

He's a fucking stubborn child and since the taller boy did try to steal, he kind of owes Felix proper explanation, Felix concludes. And yes, before you guys call him out, he just really likes the guy and wants to make excuses to talk to him longer.

So leave him be, _okay_?!

Okay.

"I heard you say you- "

"- Gotta fucking blast, I've a class next!" the hot guy, who actually doesn't have a crush on his bag and draws doodles of his 'beau', announces, before bowing to him and zooming past Felix.

"Wait!" Felix hollers, earning a round of infuriated 'shh'.

"What's your name?"

Ah, the million dollar question.

"Oh, I'm Hwang Hyunjin, nice to meet you," he bows politely, smiling like he is here to steal Felix's heart instead of his own damn book.

The smile catches Felix by surprise who, ends up stuttering for few seconds before bowing, "I'm Lee Felix and I can't say the same, boy," and he winks, making Hyunjin blush before taking off from the library.

He doesn't know where the confidence came from, but he ain't complaining.

 

____________

  
_"That's a new level of stupidity, Hyunjin. Doodling cute, cartoon version your crush when he sits right next to you? Wow."_

_"Shut up Changbin, no one asked you!"_

_"I'd say trying to steal your book from your crush's bag, instead of just asking, is the wholesome level of stupidity. But you're not ready to have that conversation."_

_"Yeah, whatever, just shut up already."_

_"Hail to the God of Stupidity!"_


End file.
